Various embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of media presentation.
For thousands of years, people have attended live spectator events, such as sporting or theatrical events. Currently, spectators at these events are limited in their participation. Due to the nature of most live spectator events, direct participation for the spectator is rarely available. While there are ways of providing a spectator with an enhanced viewing experience, these ways typically are limited in content and only provided a limited enhancement.
Often, a spectator may desire to listen to audio content while viewing a sporting event. Currently, a spectator may bring a personal radio, and listen to the event while viewing it live. However, this audio content is provided at the discretion of the audio provider (e.g., radio station), and typically very general in nature. In particular, there is typically only one audio feed for a sporting event, and the spectator has no control over the audio content. Additionally, at a sporting event where more than one event is taking place at the same time (e.g., a track and field event with several events on the same field), there is typically no audio content available for each individual event.
Furthermore, a spectator may bring a portable television to the sporting event to view the action on the field from a different angle. However, as with audio content, video content is provided at the discretion of the video provider (e.g., television station). While there are usually several cameras positioned throughout the field of the event, only one image is shown to the viewing audience. The spectator cannot select which camera to watch, they are simply presented with the camera as selected by the video provider.
As described above, spectators at sporting and theatrical events are often provided with peripheral audio and visual information to enrich the quality of their viewing experience. However, this peripheral information is often at the control of a third party, as in the instance of radio or television programs. Currently, a spectator is provided with limited peripheral content, and that content is provided solely at the discretion of the content provider.
A method for presenting media on an electronic device. A landmark is identified based on a landmark sensor of the electronic device. Media is selected based on the landmark. The media is presented on the electronic device.